dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Z-Spirit Kamehameha
Z-Spirit Kamehameha is a powerful Kamehameha technique used by the Future Warrior to destroy Demon God Demigra Final in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Overview In the alternate ending of the Demon God Demigra Saga (which occurs when the Future Warrior defeats Demigra before Goku arrives via Instant Transmission), the Future Warrior counters Demon God Démigra Final's desperate final attack (a unnamed Nova Strike/Energy Punch-like technique) with a Kamehameha resulting in a Energy Clash. However during the energy struggle the Warrior's Kamehameha starts to be overpowered by Demigra's attack. Just as things begin to look hopeless for the Future Warrior, they suddenly receive a boost in energy and hear the voice of Goku telling them not to give up. The Warrior then sees Astral Projections of the Z Fighters, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin who give the Warrior some of their energy and words of encouragement. The astral Z-Warrior then Power Up and their astral forms turn into 5 spheres of energy that enter the Warrior's body, giving the Warrior's Kamehameha a burst of energy which the Warrior unleashes on Demigra with full force. Sudden burst of energy overpowers Demigra's attack and vaporizes the villain (much to the Demon God's disbelief), freeing the orb holding Tokitoki (grateful over having been freed). However the attack is so powerful it damages the Crack of Time causing it to collapse, though the Future Warrior escapes with the aid of Tokitoki who teleports both of them back to the Time Nest where they reunite with Goku, Future Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time. During a post alternate ending conversion with the Supreme Kai of Time, the Warrior tells her about the technique. She at first asks the Warrior it they just imagined it (the appearance of Goku and the other Z-Fighters), before explaining that the technique was likely the result of the Chasm of Time being connected to different eras and due to it existing outside the physical laws of the Universe, saying nothing that happens there can be considered strange nor impossible. This explanation implies the technique was only possible due to the Warrior's presence inside the Crack of Time and that the technique can only be performed within the Crack of Time. The power of the technique is comparable to the Future Warrior's and Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Friend Kamehameha used in the games' normal ending. Variations/Similar *'Father-Son Kamehameha' - Teen Gohan's one-handed spiritually assisted (of his late father Goku via King Kai's telepathy) Kamehameha Ultimate Skill used in the Energy Clash against Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha during climax of the Cell Games. After Gohan arm left arm is injured while shielding Vegeta from Cell's Time to Die attack and Cell begins charging his Solar Kamehameha which he plans to destroy Gohan, Earth, and its entire Solar system with. A seemingly hopeless Gohan is contacted by his late father Goku via King Kai's telepathy who encourages his son to defeat Cell once and for all with a Kamehameha. Due to his broken arm, Gohan uses only his right hand to fire a Kamehameha which counters Cell's Solar Kamehameha resulting in an Energy Clash. With spiritual guidance from Goku, Gohan manages to find the power within himself to overpower Cell's Kamehameha and win the beam struggle, killing the Bio-Android for good. *'Z-Assist Super Kamehameha' - A variation of the Super Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse when performing the technique while Goku is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Goku's soul (which appears as a astral projection of Goku performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Super Kamehameha. *'Z-Assist Scatter Kamehameha' - A variation of the Scatter Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse when performing the technique while Krillin is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Krillin's soul (which appears as a astral projection of Krillin performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Scatter Kamehameha. *'Z-Assist Perfect Kamehameha' - A variation of the Perfect Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse when performing the technique while Cell is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Cell's soul (which appears as a astral projection of Cell performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Perfect Kamehameha. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse This technique only appears in the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse alternate ending of the Demon God Demigra Saga, Defend History? Unknown Battle (Alternate Ending Cutscene 10). It resembles the game's Z-Assist mechanic which causes the soul/spirit of the Future Warrior's current Master to enter their body and increase the power of said Master's signature Ultimate Skill which is taught to the Warrior after completing their final Mastery training mission. As a result, the technique could be viewed as a storyline representation of the Z-Assist (sans the stylized Z'' that appears before a Z-Assist is performed) or an advanced version of the technique. Trivia *The spiritual assistance of Goku and the other Z-Fighters is similar to spiritual assistance Teen Gohan received from Goku while using the Father-Son Kamehameha during the climax of the Cell Games and may be a tribute or a homage to it. *It is one of the few techniques used by the Future Warrior that only appear in ''Xenoverse cutscenes and is not available as a usable skill. Though if it was a skill it would likely be classified in the game as an Ultimate Skill or possibly a Z-Assist. *The Supreme Kai of Time post alternate ending explanation of this technique, seems to imply that it was the result of the Crack of Time being connected to multiple eras and existing outside the laws of physics of the Universe. This may also be an storyline explanation as to why the Warrior can't use this as a useable Skill, as it could only work in the Crack of Time. *The role of the Crack of Time in the Warrior being able to perform the technique that resulted in Demigra's defeat, is ironic considering Crack of Time was originally Demigra's prison and could ultimately contributed to his defeat and death. Reference Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Video game techniques Category:Techniques with unofficial names Category:Team attacks